


you know that I won't stop(until I make you mine)

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, M/M, it's gonna be one big fluff puddle!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: ( Put your hand in mine,You know that I want to be with you all the time. )Standalone Jaytim drabbles about the oh shit moments about falling in love.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 32





	you know that I won't stop(until I make you mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone!! I wanted to start a drabbles series for a while now. So I can have to place to share the WIPs piling up that I just don't know what to do with but might revise them someday super far in the future. Feel free to leave any feedbacks, they are most appreciated! These are a little short but I hope you'd enjoy them. :)
> 
> Title is a lyric from PUBLIC - Make You Mine, please give it a listen!

To be fair there were weirder things that could happen in this city. Jason's just wasn't expecting to see a runaway bride on his door steps at… roughly five in the morning? He rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn't seeing anything, and he thinks maybe he drank a bit too much last night because the bride looked a lot like the Replacement.

"Are you going to let me in?" Oh heck. They even sounded a lot like him too.

"Uh, sure." Jason shrugged, stepping aside and watched the bride haul their heavy dress through his tiny apartment door. A pair of white slippers were flung at the wall and the person started ripping off layers and layers of lace and frills leaving Tim Drake standing in Jason’s living room half naked in his underwear smelling like Gotham sewage and faded perfume. Tim's face was painted skillfully to give him the blushing look of a June bride.

"Help me with these," Tim held out his arms expectedly. Jason stared at the creamy white lace gloves. They went up to Tim's forearm.

He took one of Tim's hands into his own, carefully peeling off the lacey material. The task felt somewhat too delicate for his calloused fingertips. The gloves were damp, sticking awkwardly to Tim’s skin. One done, and he tossed it aside, letting it fall bonelessly to the floor. He moved on to remove the other one, just as gentle. Jason stared at Tim's painted nails.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

Tim gave Jason a coy look, tilting his head innocently as he replies, “From this perspective? I’d say it’s you.”


End file.
